Mutual Feelings?
by kIlLuAl0v3s
Summary: Gon has been struggling with his feelings for Killua, yet he doesn't want to confess. Or to be truthful, he was afraid to. Will this one night change their relationship forever? Will Killua eventually return his feelings? One-shot.


**Hihi everyone, this is my first fanfic here~ :D This is also my first time writing a anime fic.**

**Warning: Uke Killua. Yaoi. Adult themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HXH.**

**Enjoy~ :D**

"Killua…"

A soft whisper was heard in the small comfy room. It was nighttime, and the white-haired boy had quickly fallen asleep. His best friend, was doing his daily night activity- to watch his sleeping figure.

Gon caressed the smooth fair cheek of his partner using his thumb, relishing in the moment of being able to act more intimate every night.

Killua, had turned from a best friend to a existence that was needed desperately by Gon. Without him around, Gon will sure lose all motivation to live, even giving up the goal of finding his father.

Gon had to keep his feelings in check, he was scared that Killua will be disgusted with him when he had known of his feelings. To prevent him from leaving, Gon had painstakingly bottled up his feeings.

But as time passed, the feelings were threatening to overflow, to explode someday. Gon knew he could not keep the act any longer, but he never have the courage to confess to his best friend. So every night Gon will observe Killua, the actions he had done while sleeping. It was his small little actions that barely managed to comfort Gon, away from his fears.

Slowly retracting back his hand, Gon looked at Killua's face once more. His smooth skin, his thin eyebrows, his small round nose, his kissable lips.

Gon forced himself to turn away from the love of his life, to face the other side. No matter how Gon wanted to suggest sleeping at separate beds, he couldn't do it. Losing the warmth of Killua might make him go crazy.

Closing his eye lids, he was almost ready to fall asleep, but the sweet voice of Killua made him completely awake.

"Gon?"

Upon hearing his name, Gon immediately turned back to face the adorable Killua, his eyes twinkling with hope. He wasn't sure what to hope for, but he was just happy to hear how his name rolled out of Killua's precious lips.

A blush crept his way to Killua's cheeks, and Gon with his sharp eyes could see it very clearly.

"Gon, I am aware of your actions every night, but I just couldn't bring myself to ask you about it. However, I must get all answers tonight."

Gon gasped. This was it. The moment that he had always been terrified of.

But, the wary Gon had had enough. He would make himself clear tonight.

"I love you, Killua."

Such simple words, yet so difficult to say.

No response was heard immediately, and Gon found himself holding his breath.

One year, or two? The seconds ticking by seem to go so slowly, and the waiting time was hell for Gon.

"…Gon, I…l-l-love you too…"

The breath that Gon was holding was released and he found himself devouring those oh so sexy lips of Killua. The bottle in Gon's heard was also opened, his feelings for Killua was returned.

Killua kissed back as forceful, and both of them were in a battle of dominance. Stubborn Gon snaked his hand below and below his lover's body, and squeezed his pride.

One surprised gasp was all that it takes for Gon to push his muscle inside and licked the sacred cavern. Killua was lost in the world of pleasure, he didn't know Gon can be such a great kisser.

As he wonders if Gon practices, the obstructing clothes were already strewn to the floor by a pair of tanned hands. Gon reluctantly pulled back his lips, but went for an attack on Killua's nape.

He kissed and sucked and nibbled, until he left several hickeys on the perfect skin. He went even further, and teased the pink nipples that stood proud from his lover's torso by using his tongue and teeth.

"Ahh!" Moans of ecstasy filled the room as Gon skillfully pleasured Killua. He had Killua completely under his spell.

Reaching his navel, Gon stroke its surroundings by licking it, before diving his tongue into the button.

In. Out. In. Out.

"G-Gon…" Killua's strained voice called out. He couldn't control his desire anymore. He needed more.

Gon understood, and started to slowly pump Killua's cock. He blew air on the tip, before engulfing it in one shot. He bobbed his head up and down, increasing his pace once in a while.

"N-No…ah…Gon… nngh…"

Gon upon command released Killua's cock, and pushed his fingers into Killua's mouth. Killua obeyed and sucked on his digits, carefully coating them with his saliva.

Gon took his coated fingers and positioned them on the entrance of Killua's virgin hole. He pushed himself up until his head was at the side of Killua's.

"Killua, I'm pushing it in." Gon warned. He didn't want to exert pain on his precious Killua.

A small nod was felt, white locks brushing softly across his cheeks. Gon licked Killua's earlobe as his fingers entered the hole.

Sharp pain shot through Killua as he tensed up, red marks appearing on Gon's naked back as Killua exerted pressure on it via his fingers.

"Sorry Killua, bear with it for awhile. It will feel better soon."

Killua tried to relax, but it proved to be a challenge when there's a foreign object inside you. Gon tried to push his fingers in and out slowly, preparing the hole. Pain was eased and came in pleasure.

Killua's prostrate was hit dead on and Killua yelled, heavily clouded with pleasure. Gon continued to aim for the same spot, unitl Killua was seeing stars and panting heavily.

"No! Ah, Gon! I-I'm…"

Gon pulled out, and positioned his own pride on the entrance. He gave Killua a questioning look, and Killua returned with a weak nod.

He slowly pushed in, the walls around him getting tighter each time he got deeper. Killua was still bearing the pain, although he had been prepared. That shows how Gon's size is.

"Hhghn! I can't… Gon, you're too big!"

"I'm sorry!" Gon blushed and apologized. He had never known that his size would bring pain to Killua.

Killua tried to smirk, but pain brought him back to reality. "Ahhh! Damn!"

"Killua…" With one last effort, Gon was completely inside of Killua. Finally. They were connected.

Happiness swell up between both of them. Nothing could describe how they feel right now. Happy? More than that. Relieved? Quite there, but not quite. But, you get my point.

"Killua, Killua, Killua!" Gon repeated his lover's name like a mantra, while he pushed his cock in and out.

Groans and moans filled the room, and it was getting louder each and every time Gon pulls out and pushes in again. Especially when Gon hits the prostrate again and again.

"Gon! I'm going… Ah!"

"Killua… Let's come together…" Gon panted as he looked at Killua's half lidded eyes. He looked so beautiful and sexy.

Gon increased his pace even more as they were reaching their climax. Deeper, faster, harder. In out in out in out.

Walls tightened around Gon's cock, and it spurts out its white seed deep inside Killua, at the same time Killua released his climax onto both of their stomachs.

Both of them rested from their climax, their bodies intertwined bodies glistening with sweat under the moonlight. Gon after a while pulled out, and Killua's hole spilled out some of the white liquid.

Gon turned his body until he reaches Killua's side. He put his arm around the tired Killua, and pulled him close into an embrace.

"Killua, you have no idea how much I wanted this night to come, where you will tell me your feelings and we will make love."

"Stop it! It's embarrassing." Killua tried to put on a firm act as he snuggled closer to Gon's warmth.

"Hehe, whatever you say." Gon grinned.

This moment had make up to his past torture and fears, and he would never let it go.

So neither would Killua.


End file.
